Kameo
"I haven't yet begun to burn, but when I do, all that will be left of you is '''ashes'."'' - Kameo to Thorn. Kameo is an elven princess and the protagonist of Kameo: Elements of Power. She is the 15 year old adopted daughter of Theena, the queen of the Enchanted Kingdom, and of King Solon. History Despite being an adoptive child, Kameo received the Elements of Power from her family. But her sister Kalus became very envious and felt betrayed by her family. She decided to summon the troll king Thorn and join the trolls to get revenge on her family. Kalus then kidnapped The Ancestors and Queen Theena, and Kameo's family is also kidnapped and imprisoned in separate bodies. Kameo in an attempt to free her family foolishly attacked Thorn without the Wotnot and only 3 Elemental Warriors. She is defeated by Thorn, blacks out, and loses her three Elemental Warriors because she did not have the Wotnot book in her possession at the time. Kameo is healed and awakens at the The Mystic's doorstep. She then gains the Wotnot book, and she goes on a quest to retrieve the Elemental Sprites and save her family from Thorn. The Elemental Stand Incident A day before Kalus' ceremony, Kameo wonders into the room where [[Theena|'Theena']] keeps the Element of Power on a stand after being drawn to it from a dream she had. Kameo has the urge to touch the gem and breathes on it before cleaning it on her sleeve. Kalusenters and sees Kameo holding the Element of Power and yells at her, demanding to know what she is doing. Kameo tries to tell her that she was just checking on it but Kalusis too enraged and terrified to listen and shoves Kameo, causing her to step back. Kalus' foot gets caught in her own skirt and she trips a little. Kalusbumped into the Element's stand, causing it to crash to the ground loudly. Kalusscreamed while Kameo covers her mouth in shock as the Element hits the ground and slides across it. [[Theena|'Theena']]' '''storms into the room and yells at both siblings but her rage is directed at Kalus, grabbing her arm really hard and demanding to know what she was doing. Kameo thinks that [[Theena|'Theena']]' is going to hit her but refrains and screams about her being irresponsible and how she feels she cannot trust Kalus. Kalustries to explain what happened however Theena ignores her in her fit of rage. [[Theena|'''Theena]]' '''yells at both siblings to go to their rooms. She has to tell them twice as the two were in shock. Kalusgives Kameo the fiercest glare she can muster, absolutely seething with jealousy. When they both step into the hallway, Kalusstarts crying and flies to her room as fast as she can before slamming her door. Kameo is left feeling devastated and guilty about what she did. After the incident with the Elemental Stand, [[Theena|'Theena']]' remains furious and decides(after some persuasion and a false vision from The Mystic) that Kalusis not fit to rule the Enchanted Kingdom and decides to pass the Element of Power onto Kameo instead. She invites Kameo to her room to tell her this in private and forces her to accept the Element of Power. The moment she does this, Kalusenters and grabs Kameo's shoulder, spinning her around. Kalusis furious and says some heart breaking words before flying off in absolute despair and rage of her mother's betrayal, causing [[Theena|'''Theena]]' '''to to chase after her. More can be read from 'Kameo's Journal. Abilities Hovering When on the ground, pressing the 'left trigger ' allows Kameo to jump slightly, and her wings will come into view, allowing her to move over the ground faster, and cross small gaps. Flip Kick By pressing both 'triggers ', Kameo can perform a flip kick with her legs, destroying smaller objects, and damaging enemies slightly. Jump Pressing the '''right trigger will make Kameo perform a small jump assisted with her wings. Gallery Click here for the gallery for Kameo. Trivia * The voice of Kameo is Emma Tate. * Kameo's voice actress in the Japanese version is Romi Park. * In the official Manga, Kameo is only 12 years old. * It is implied from the podcast and manga that Kameo and Theena are from the same tribal village in the Twycross * On the official website, it states that Kameo was better at flying sports. * Kameo found her 'style' from pictures of the wilderness tribes in the Royal Library. * "I don’t know, really… I guess I was nosing around in the Royal Library and found some pictures of the wilderness tribes; you know, Elves that go into the deep forest to live with nature and the animals? I don’t know if I’d ever do that, but the clothes they wear and the designs they paint on their faces make them look so sleek and… natural. When I took the designs to the seamstress I kind of expected Mother to forbid me from wearing them – she only ever wears formal clothes, even when she’s alone – but she just sort of smiled and said they suited me. I guess even she was young once… let’s not think about that any more. It’s sort of creepy." * Kameo originally wasn't adopted but this plot changed in the XBOX version of the game. You can tell this detail by the fact that Theena, Halis, Lenya (and maybe Yeros in his younger years) all have black hair. * In the cutscene of Kameo riding an airship to reach Thorn's fleet, you can see her wearing her original white outfit. * In the promos for the game or artwork, you can see Kameo still has her XBOX design, since the Element of Power is missing from her tiara. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Elf